The Cheesiest Day
by HappyOwl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! How will our favorite couple spend it? Percabeth!


**I do not own PJO.**

**Hello world! So, as you may have seen, tomorrow today is Valentine's Day! Congratulations to all loving couples out there enjoying the love of their beloved. But, for all you singles who are reading this because you have nothing else to do, I wrote this one-shot about the best couple of all: Percabeth!**

**Oh, and pretend that HOO happens after!**

**Enjoy this, my singles!**

It was Valentine's Day. Annabeth ran a hand through her hair. At the boarding school where she was attending, the celebrations were not such a big deal to the authorities, so the visitors were not allowed.

It was a strange school, she decided.

She wanted so badly to see Percy. It had been two weeks since they had seen each other, so she missed him. A lot. She missed passing a hand through his black hair, disheveled, as they kissed. She missed seeing those sea-green eyes that had her crazy; that looked at her with fun, mischief and love. She missed his warm arms around her waist or shoulders, that made her feel protected. And his thin and salty lips, that kissed her…

"Miss Chase, is paying attention to the class?" her algebra teacher took her out of her thoughts.

Annabeth nodded slightly, feeling her cheeks heat up. Some of the other girls in the room laughed. The teacher gave her a warning look for the fourth time in the day and continued with the exercises.

Annabeth tried to concentrate, she really tried. But her mind wandered in a certain son of Poseidon that she wanted to appear at any time.

When the bell rang, she was the first one out. She walked to her locker and opened it. That was the last class and all she wanted to do was...

A small blue paper fell to the floor. A smile crept across her face despite her attempts to suppress it. She reached down and picked it up.

_ 'Percy'_

Of course it was him, who else would send a note on blue paper? She smiled more and opened the note.

'_Hey, Wise Girl! Well, you should know that today is the day more cheesy and stupid of the year, no?_ _The thing is, my mom forced me to plan something romantic and all that for today. Not that I would not have done anything, don't take it wrong, but nothing came to my mind. Make fun all you want. How this letter did reach your locker? Well, Hermes owed me a favor. Oh well, when you read this, I guess it will be when classes end, meet me at the corner of the block._ _I do not want get you in trouble like last time, or that an old lady speech me about how things work there._

_See you later,_

_Percy'_

Annabeth let out a small laugh as she remembered the last time he had wanted to visit her. He did not return on his own after that. She closed her locker and turned to go to her bedroom, but a girl took the letter and read.

Annabeth looked at her. She was Brittany, a girl in her class, with fake blond hair, green eyes, skirt uniform above as permitted. Of course, she was the 'Queen' of the school and Annabeth's enemy.

"Give me that back." Annabeth spat, barely containing her irritation.

Brittany laughed "Writing letters to yourself on Valentine's Day? How pathetic is that?" she told her friend mockingly.

"Give me that back." The daughter of Athena repeated.

"I think the principal Katherine will be delighted to learn that her favorite student will break the rules to go with her imaginary boyfriend," Brittany smiled falsely.

Annabeth growled. If that girl had been a monster, things would have been easier, but alas, she was completely human. She opened her mouth to respond, but a voice interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth looked to her right and, to her bad luck, the director stood with her arms on her hip.

"Annabeth was going out with her boyfriend," Brittany said in her most innocent voice.

"Is that true, Miss Chase?" Katherine nailed her eyes cold as ice on the daughter of Athena.

Brittany handed out the letter "Check it out for yourself, Lady Kroon."

She spent her gaze between the two students and read the letter. She was horrified. First because her favorite student would leave without permission and second by the poor handwriting of that boy Percy.

"Miss Chase, you're punished," She announced, and seeing that Annabeth was about to reply, raised her hand and continued "You cannot leave your room for the rest of the day" And with that, she handed the note back and went to her office.

Annabeth reluctantly accepted the letter, sent a dead look of the fake blonde standing in front of her and walked with dignity to her bedroom. All the girls were watching the little scene, but quickly looked away as she passed by.

She did not care what others thought of her. She did not know them, and all were mortals. Fewer yet.

She entered her room. It was on the 7th floor, so Annabeth crossed out the possibility of escape through the window.

Annabeth looked out the window. It was a cloudy day. It was not perfect for the day of Love. She imagined Percy, sitting on a bench, waiting for her.

Percy.

The thought of him made a knot in the stomach, made her feel guilty. He was trying to do his best to make things right, to please her and be a good boyfriend. He bought things to her, treated her like the most special person. Gods, he even took her to Paris.

But for Annabeth, he did not have to do anything for her.

She loved him for what he was, funny, sarcastic, natural leader, intelligent but sometimes silly, clueless, good looking… a Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth smiled at her own thought. She could be so lovesick sometimes. Everything was his fault, he had changed her. Unconsciously, but he changed her. She had lowered her guard, had allowed him to take care of her. Had allowed him to reach her heart.

She smiled. Opening the drawer of her cabinet, she pulled out a drachma. Annabeth went to the bathroom, opened the shower and threw the drachma.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please show me Percy Jackson, New York" she said. An image appeared in front of her, and there was Percy, with a blue sweatshirt, hands in the pockets of his jeans, leaning against the wall of a kiosk.

"Percy!" she said smiling.

Percy smiled and his eyes twinkled "Hey Wise Girl, what's taking so long? You saw that stupid letter, right?" he asked the last question with a frown.

Annabeth laughed "Yes, I saw it. Don't say it was stupid Seaweed Brain, I found it sweet of you"

He rolled his eyes, but his smile was on his face "Whatever, but why don't you come?" he asked worried.

Annabeth's smile vanished from her face "The school doesn't let us out; besides, I'm grounded because Brittany, you remember her? Well, she gave the letter to the principal."

"Annabeth Chase punished? Perhaps the apocalypse started and nobody told me?" he said mockingly.

She rolled her eyes, but could not prevent a smile cross her face "Shut up Perseus Jackson." She smiled more at how he shuddered at his name.

"Fine," he said "then we don't do anything and I have to go home?" Annabeth saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes, making her mind think of all possible options to make him not be angry with her.

"Umm, maybe you can-" She stopped when she saw his face.

"Dress yourself, in five minutes I'm there." he said, and with that went his hand for the image and cut the connection.

Annabeth stared at the shower in confusion before leaving the bathroom and look for decent clothes in her closet. Finally, she decided on a long-sleeved white shirt, jeans and black slippers. The camp necklace and earrings' owl were still her only accessories.

She pulled her hair from her usual messy ponytail and started brushing her hair. It had been a few minutes when Annabeth had finally put her hair decent. She followed brushing, however, her mind wandered on what Percy could have planned for today.

A horse neighing was heard. She did not care.

Wait?

A horse neighing?

She opened her eyes, put the brush on the table and look out the window. Indeed, Percy was at the window. His face was leaning on his hand, and watched her smiling.

She walked to the window and opened it. The cold wind received her sending shivers down her spine.

"You look cute when you think about other things," he said, giving her a short, soft kiss on the lips.

She blushed "How long were you watching me?"

He shrugged "Only a few minutes," he smiled "Let's go? Blackjack is getting irritating."

"Sure," she smiled "But where?"

"Wherever you want."

She thought for a moment "I do not want to go where a lot of people are, I want to be alone," she smiled "What about that hill on Long Island?"

Percy smiled. That hill was not far from the camp, and had beautiful flowers and trees, besides that nobody went there "Sure,"

Annabeth smiled and sat on the window. Percy grabbed her waist and helped her sit behind him. She put her arms around his dorsum, secretly feeling his muscles.

Blackjack whinnied and flew to Long Island.

When they arrived, Percy and Annabeth reclined on the soft green grass, watching the clouds move quickly, rain threatening to fall.

Percy's arms were beneath his neck, and Annabeth's head was on his chest. Neither said anything, but both enjoyed the comfortable silence. But after a moment, Percy spoke.

"Who would say that the responsible daughter of Athena would break the rules for go out with the good-looking son of Poseidon on Valentine's Day?"

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. And then groaned in pain.

Percy chuckled "When you will remember about the curse of Achilles?"

"I think from now I'll remember." Annabeth said, stroking her elbow.

"You hit very hard?" he asked. She rolled her eyes again and put her arms over her stomach.

"I'm okay, Seaweed Brain"

Silence again.

"I bought you something." Percy said sitting. Annabeth sat next to him, looking at him confused.

"You do not have to buy anything," she said, feeling guilty for making him spend money "Also, I was unable to buy you something."

"Is supposed to be what all boyfriends do." he shrugged.

"But-" she began to complain, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Just shut up," Percy said. She frowned annoying. He pulled out a box from his sweatshirt pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and took it in her hands.

Annabeth slowly opened it and gasped. Inside was a red coral. It was beautiful.

"You like it?" Percy asked timidly.

Athena's daughter looked at him incredulously. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt Percy's smile on her shoulder and his warms and strong arms around her.

"It's beautiful, Percy." she said "But it must have been very expensive,"

"Actually," Percy said "I brought it from my father's palace."

Annabeth broke the hug, but still had her arms around his neck. She had not noticed, but she had sat on his lap.

"Thanks Percy." she said.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl" He smiled.

The rain began to fall, drenching Annabeth, while Percy was still dry. A glow that she could not tell what it was appeared in the eyes of her boyfriend. Suddenly Percy was wet too.

"Well," he said looking into her eyes "We kissed under water and on the Eiffel Tower in Paris,"

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked already knowing to which was all about.

"The kisses every girl wishes for," he continues "Maybe we should do the last and most desired."

"I'd love to be the envy of all." Annabeth said, and with that Percy pressed his lips on hers.

The kiss in the rain was really amazing. While they were kissing passionately, raindrops were falling on their faces and in their mouths, but kissing the son of Poseidon has its benefits. Their mouths moved in sync, and when he ran his tongue over her lips, she gladly let his tongue enter her mouth and slowly scroll through.

The kiss went on for a couple of minutes, full of passion and love, making Annabeth's brain melts and stop thinking.

And this was pretty much the best kiss under the rain of all time.

**A/N= Hey again! I hope you liked it; I spent the whole afternoon writing it. Sorry for grammar mistakes, typos and OOCness. I don't speak English. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day!**

**Review please? c: You will get a cookie! (::)**

**Love from,**

**HappyOwl.**


End file.
